


King Sized

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Complete, Fluff, Halloween, Hallowsgiving, Incest, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pointless, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Trick or Treating, Twin Castiel/Twin Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean and his boyfriends Cas and Jimmy take Sam's kid trick or treating, and Dean can't help but reminisce over his relationship with the twins that changed his life.Completely pointless fluff because.





	King Sized

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for the [SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I had a lot of fun writing cute, pointless fluff for these three. Yeah, I admit it, I am so hooked on DCJ right now. ^_^ Oh, and for those curious, I signed up for two different rare ships this time around. My other will be a Dimmy (Dean/Jimmy), so expect that one sometime before the end of next month. It'll be a Thanksgiving themed one.
> 
> The prompt I was given for this one, by the way, was **red leaves and king sized candy bars** , and even though I only had to use one of them, I'm an overachiever sometimes so I used both of them. Also, now I seriously need a damn candy bar. *drools* Dean, Cas, Jimmy, share with your author please?

“Twins?” Sam had asked when Dean had explained to him about his boyfriends a few months after Sam’s wedding.

“Yes,” Dean had answered, trying to not laugh at the comically confused expression on his little brother’s face.

“You’re dating twins?” Sam had asked again, still not grasping the concept, even though Dean knew him to be at least vaguely intelligent.

“Yes,” Dean had answered again.

“Both of them?”

“Yes.”

“At the same time?”

“Yes,” Dean had answered, finally starting to get annoyed. So much for the smart college graduate.

“I… actually don’t know how to deal with that, Dean,” Sam had said, looking defeated.

“Good thing they’re my boyfriends and not yours then, Sammy,” Dean had teased him.

The entire time, Eileen had just been nodding along in complete understanding. “That’s actually kind of hot,” she had finally replied, catching on to Dean’s need to lighten the mood. He knew he had liked his new sister-in-law for a reason. “Maybe I went for the wrong brother?” Yeah, she was definitely a keeper.

“Eileen,” Sam had gasped and stared at his wife, surprised. Dean and Eileen had both just laughed in amusement.

That had been six years ago, but Dean still smiled as he remembered it. The sounds of children giggling and happy screams brought him back to the present. He had volunteered to take Sam and Eileen’s four year old son trick or treating, since Eileen’s eight month along belly made walking a bit uncomfortable right now. Dean had figured they could use all the rest they could get before his niece made her appearance, if Henry’s infancy was anything to go off of. The hyperactive puppy child was giving a perfect example of this as he ran ahead of the three adults, then ran back, and kept this up until Dean was exhausted just watching him.

Dean had managed to convince both of his boyfriends to come with him tonight, especially when he had found out this entire neighborhood was well known for everybody giving out king sized candy bars. Jimmy had been up for it instantly, already talking out loud to himself about all the chocolate-y possibilities. Cas, on the other hand, had been a much harder sell. “C’mon Cas, they’re giving away freaking king sized candy bars,” Dean had begged.

“If you want candy bars so badly, Dean, I can go to the store and buy you some,” Cas had countered, not even bothering to close his book.

“But trick or treating is awesome, bro,” Jimmy had tried, though he was just as unsuccessful when Cas shook his head again.

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” Dean had tried. Still no luck. He gave a quick look to Jimmy, and their plan was set.

Dean and Jimmy had given Cas simultaneous pleading puppy dog eye looks that would rival Sam’s, and Jimmy even went so far as to let out the tiniest of whimpers. Dean had made a mental note to tease Jimmy about being a drama queen later, but for now it had worked. Cas had let out a tortured sigh and put a bookmark in before closing his book. “Fine, I’ll go with you two. But I’m not wearing a costume.”

The pout Cas was sporting right now looked perfect with the black cat ears and tail the other two had all but forced him into wearing, and the scowl fit great with the wobbly whiskers Henry had insisted on drawing onto Cas’ face. Dean and Jimmy had a field day about it earlier, teasing him about looking like Grumpy Cat. On the other hand, Dean had went all out and was currently dressed as Indiana Jones, whip included, and much to Dean’s excitement Jimmy had chosen of his own free will to dress as one of Dean’s biggest fictional crushes, Han Solo. Dean was definitely planning on getting some good use out of that costume later, but for now they were walking around the fancy smancy neighborhood at the other end of town from where both Sam’s and Dean’s houses were, just to snag a few king sized Snickers bars.

“What reason do you have to look so down, Cas?” Dean teased. “You look adorable.” He sidled up to his boyfriend and squeezed him in a side hug before giving him a family friendly peck on the cheek.

“Dean’s right, Cassie,” Jimmy joined in on the teasing while grabbing his twin from the other side to mirror Dean’s hug. “Those ears look great on you. We might hafta keep them around, if you know what I mean,” he said with a leer to his voice. They both laughed as Cas blushed and tried to hide his face.

While the brothers never exactly went at it like rabbits when Dean wasn’t around, they never shied away from each other when it was the three of them. In the bedroom they weren’t brothers, weren’t twins, they were just Cas and Jimmy, Dean’s two unbelievably sexy boyfriends. That wasn’t to say there wasn’t the occasional kiss or the random caress outside of their bedroom, and Jimmy had the wicked little habit of pinching both Cas and Dean’s butts when they weren’t looking. They were all smart enough to not show too much affection outside of their home, at least. It had taken a while for Sam to understand, and it had taken a lot of patient talks with Eileen to get him there, but Dean’s triad relationship had finally been accepted by the only people that truly mattered as far as Dean was concerned.

“Uncle Dean! Uncle Cas! Uncle Jimmy! Hurry up, we gotta get all the houses!” Henry called out from a few yards away. Teasing Cas about his adorable ears would just have to wait until later, apparently. The pre-schooler started kicking at a pile of leaves in his impatience. Orange, yellow, and red leaves flew everywhere as the three adults tried to catch up with him but he was off like a flash on his way to the next house.

“Slow down kiddo, and wait for us old folks,” Dean called after him, and was promptly smacked playfully by both of his boyfriends, who happened to be two years older than him. “Hey, I have a thing for older guys, okay?” Dean joked, before getting smacked once again.

“You’re an idiot, Dean,” Cas joked back.

“But we love you anyway,” Jimmy finished for his twin.

“And I love you guys too,” Dean replied, no longer joking. Outside of Sam and his family, Cas and Jimmy were Dean’s entire universe.

“Guys, hurry up, this one has king sized Kit Kats,” Henry yelled, interrupting the touching moment.

“I do really like Kit Kats,” Cas said, though he was still trying to sound pouty. It wasn’t working well, though.

“That’s the spirit, Cas,” Dean said and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Told you trick or treating was awesome,” Jimmy said, coming around to grab Dean’s other hand.

“I still think it’d be easier to just go to the store and buy the candy bars,” Cas grumbled. But as grumpy as he pretended to be, he still took off quickly to get to the house giving out his favorite chocolate treat. Dean and Jimmy giggled and gave each other a look before rushing off after him. Spending time with his boyfriends was always great, but when you added in tons of free king sized candy bars, Dean was pretty much in Heaven.


End file.
